


Average

by ilikecheesemaybe



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Just Mike thoughts, Kinda Tangent, Short, average
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikecheesemaybe/pseuds/ilikecheesemaybe
Summary: Mike is a perfectly average person.





	Average

Mike lived his life averagely. He woke up like anyone else, brushed his teeth with the guts of the impure like everyone else, he put on his pants one disjointed limb at a time.

He was just like anyone else.

Just like everyone else.

Just average.

Never anything more. Never anything less. Just average. 

He would never do anything meaningful with his life. 

He would never succeed any above average goals, if his average mind could even come up with anything.

It’s a giant loop. He would never escape. He couldn’t even feel emotions that make him want to do more. 

Maybe he wanted to do something different. Maybe he wanted to do something completely unaverage. 

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

Mike’s life was made of maybes. His emotions too average to go beyond the maybe to the acting of emotions. 

Mike was perfectly average. Was he content? Was he wanting more? Maybe, but he can’t be too sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Wwwwwat


End file.
